The significance of a cancer control program lies in its ability to upgrade cancer care in the geographic region served and thereby improve patient outcomes, i.e. morbidity, in all of its aspects, and mortality. This Illinois Cancer Council has directed its cancer control efforts toward establishing and evaluating the impact of model programs in cancer control in various mini-networks in the community. The significance of the program lies in the adoption of the successful models into cancer control planning on a larger scale in the state. Development of model programs permit cost-effective evaluation of the impact of particular techniques or management strategies or morbidity and mortality and can provide sufficient evidence of success to encourage replication on a larger scale. The efforts of the cancer control staff during the first year of core funding have emphasized establishment of working relationships with various community groups and institutions which will form the foundation for the organization of mini-networks and model programs. The Goals for the upcoming year include: a) Expansion of cancer education programs with strong evaluation components in downstate Illinois, according to recommendations of needs assessments; b) Establishment of Cancer control network in gynecologic oncology to examine referral patterns, cancer detection activities and rehabilitation efforts, as a model cancer control program associated with a clinical research group; c) Establishment of a cluster of protocols in cancer patient nursing; d) Completion of the cancer control data base on cancer care delivery systems in Illinois; e) Initiation of cancer control program planning with dietitians, physical therapists, occupational therapists and speech pathologists; f) Development of a research program in oncology social work.